1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a pad assembly, and more particularly, to the type that includes a continuous web that provides an area where the web is kept taut suitable for use against a cooperating flat surface.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Many writing pad designs exist nowadays, however, none of them disclose the features of the present invention as claimed herein. The present invention discloses a pad for writing, drawing or making marks with a paper roll assembly affixed thereon that continuously feeds a paper web for a user to write on it and also includes at least one paper feeding assembly to permit the paper web to travel in one direction only. While paper webs are the most popular ones, other materials such as plastic, can also be used. Also, using the web is typically accomplished with a writing utensil. A user writes, draws or otherwise marks the web with symbols. For the purposes of this application, the term "writing" includes writing, drawing or marking.